Creo que es amor
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Una caminata para despejar la mente quien iba a decir que encontraria algo especial....SAIXINO...


**HOLAA!!... Aquí les dejo mi primer ONE-SHOT y aunque soy sasusaku de corazón he querido escribir algo especial de esta parejita, es que me transmiten algo que sencillamente me encanta y lo aproveche para derramar un poquitín de miel… jejeje… Así que disfruten de este SAIXINO.**

CREO QUE ES AMOR

Una chica rubia de ojos azules se encontraba caminando por las calles de su villa, iba muy seria, en sus ojos se podía detectar molestia, cansancio, pero sobretodo tristeza…pero ¿a qué se debía?...eso era sencillo y una sola palabra lo describía a la perfección…SOLEDAD.

Ya que si de algo estaba segura es que ella estaba SOLA, cosa que le sorprendía mucho…como podía ser que una kunoichi como ella, con grandes habilidades, excelente cuerpo, hermoso rostro y mucha modestia no podía ser feliz; no podía estar con el chico que ocupaba su corazón, solo ella pudo enamorarse de alguien como él, era algo que siempre se reprochaba, pero bueno sencillamente era él…suspiro resignada…no podía mandar en su corazón.

Caminaba sin rumbo, paseando para poder distraerse y salir de esa depresión, sin embargo, para su desgracia el paseo no le estaba ayudando en nada…

Primero se topa con su amigo y compañero Shikamaru paseando de la mano con la hermana del kazekage, Tenmari, seguidos por el mismísimo Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara acompañado muy cerca de su ex –alumna y actual novia Matsuri, los saludo cortésmente, borrando su sonrisa mientras los veía alejarse, ¡¡hasta el frío Kazekage tenía novia!! Vaya sorpresas que da la vida pensó; y así siguió su camino, al pasar por el ichiraku se le dibujo una leve sonrisa al ver al imperactivo rubio Naruto Uzumaki compartiendo un tazón de ramen con la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata mientras sonreían melosamente, a pesar de su pena era agradable ver a esta pareja, recordar todos los años que paso Hinata tal vez con la misma angustia que ella tenía en ese momento y a lo mejor la suerte le tenía preparado algo parecido a ella.

Suspiro de nuevo, tenía que dejar de soñar, eso no le ayudaba en nada, decidió salir de la villa y dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento, la naturaleza debía de reconfortarla.

Caminaba a través de los árboles buscando un lugar agradable para descansar encontrándose con el genio del clan Hyuga, Neji sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, bueno, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a Tenten descansando en el pecho del chico, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo para sostenerla mejor; una escena muy romántica y tierna, tenía que admitirlo, decidió escabullirse para evitar ser vista y arruinar el momento, y continuo su búsqueda, necesitaba un gran descanso para poder despejar su mente, todo ese romance que invadía a Konoha no le ayudaba en nada.

Y para su sorpresa, mientras caminaba se encontró con su mejor amiga, la frentuda de Sakura…pero no sola…OH NO….se encontraba "atrapada" en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha el cual ya había regresado a la villa mientras se besaban con ahínco, desbordando pasión a cada minuto, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la escena y de cierta forma envidiar a su amiga y quien no reacciono al ver subía de intensidad sus caricias, comenzando con su huida del lugar.

Llego a la orilla de un lago y se dirigió hacia un gran árbol, en el cual a veces descansaba, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar justo en ese lugar al chico dueño de su corazón, el que le robaba tantos suspiros…si, sentado concentrado en su cuaderno de dibujos, capturando en papel el bello paisaje del lugar; al parecer el mundo estaba en su contra, primero es testigo de la vida amorosa de todos sus compañeros y ¡ahora esto! Topándose con él, el chico que quisiera olvidar pero en cambio cada vez se encuentra más en sus pensamientos, en su ser…si cada vez estaba más enamorada de Sai.

El joven pintor levanto la vista al sentirse observado, encontrándose cara a cara con Ino, saludándola con su clásica y farsa sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa-la saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Hola Sai-kun-le contesto con una leve sonrisa- puedo hacerte compañía?-pregunto un poco apenada.

-Claro, siéntate-

Ino se acerco y sentó a su lado mientras observaba el dibujo del chico y lanzando miraditas a este, le agradaba verlo dibujar, ver la seriedad que adoptaba al realizar cada uno de los trazos en el cuaderno, cuidando cada detalle, simplemente le encantaba, para luego darse cuenta de la realidad, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro cambiando su semblante mostrando tristeza.

Sai no paso por alto la actitud de la chica, lo cual le extrañó, ya que siempre que estaba con él, ella tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, se preguntaba el por qué? De la actitud de la rubia que, de cierto modo le desagradaba y ¿preocupaba?...bueno él era nuevo en eso de la emociones, pero ver a esa chica así le incomodaba.

-Te ocurre algo lindura?-preguntó un poco serio

Ino se sorprendió por la interrogante.

-Eh!!...no…nada….-respondió con la cabeza gacha con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¿Qué no le pasaba nada? Vamos no era bueno con la emociones pero tampoco era idiota, era obvio que algo le pasaba…su miraba lucía opaca, no brillaba como siempre, pero lo más importante, no tenía esa sonrisa que de cierto modo le agradaba, de hecho, muchas veces pasaba por la florería Yamanaka solo para saludarla y admirar su sonrisa, si, sabia que no era nada normal, pero no le importaba, ya que siempre que platicaba con la Yamanaka sentía "algo" diferente, muy diferente que al platicar con otras chicas, "algo" que le gustaba.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto interesado, tal vez estaba enferma.

-Sí -contesto muy confundida.

-entonces ¿Qué pasa?- insistió Sai

Ino se sentía acorralada por la insistencia de Sai, permanecía callada mirando al suelo, siendo sorprendida por la mano del chico que sostuvo su mentón obligándola a alzar la cabeza para quedar frente a frente a los ojos, sonrojándose al notar los poco centímetros de distancia entre sus caras, mejor dicho labios, y ocurrió algo que impactó a Ino; Sai pego sus labios a los de la ella, fue lo que menos se esperaba del pelinegro, pero no por eso iba a desperdiciar el momento, qué más da si Sai no la amaba, ese instante lo tenía que disfrutar así que respondió al beso.

Sai por un impulso había juntado sus labios a los de ella, fue como si una fuerza lo provocara, pero que bien se sentía, y más cuando la rubia puso de su parte, pudo saborear y deleitarse con los dulces labios de la chica, porque lo que inicio como un rose, increíblemente rápidamente se había convertido en un apasionante beso, Ino entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que Sai introdujera la lengua en su boca, el chico masajeaba con habilidad cada espacio de la húmeda cavidad de la muchacha, hasta toparse con la lengua de ella iniciando una bella danza pasando a una salvaje pelea entre lenguas.

Ino había rodeado el cuello del chico con ambos brazos, y él la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a él.

Se separaron por falta del maldito oxigeno, con ligeros jadeos para recuperar el aire perdido, Ino soltó rápidamente al chico, separándose de él con un brillante sonrojo en su rostro, sorprendiéndose al notar el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Sai.

-Sai, por…por qué?-pregunto aturdida.

-No lo sé-contesto confundido-¿Por qué Ino?-expreso un poco exaltado.

-Eh?!!-

-Porque me fascina estar junto a ti, porque me encanta ver tu sonrisa, me siento perdido ante tus ojos, si por mi fuera estuviera siempre contigo y el beso….eso fue increíble…responde….por favor….qué es esto?!!!-Sai había tomada a la chica por los hombros un tanto exaltado.

Ino estaba estática, no podía creer que Sai…bueno eso….que el sintiera exactamente lo mismo que ella, al ver la angustia del chico se limito a sonreír tiernamente.

-Creo que es amor-contesto con su amplia sonrisa.

-¿amor?-Sai la soltó confundido pero alegre al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

-El querer estar con esa persona, querer protegerla, cuidarla, ser parte de su vida…es amor-contestaba paciente la chica.

-Es lo que siento-contesto algo emocionado-pero, como lo sabes?

-Porque es lo mismo que siento por ti-dijo con su sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos.

-Amor-repitió con una sonrisa, pero no falsa, esta sí que era auténtica, Ino se dio cuenta de ello-me gusta cómo se oye.

Ino se lanzo a los brazos de Sai, donde este la recibió con un abrazo cálido, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-Te amo Sai-dijo la rubia con el corazón entre las manos.

-Tal vez me falte mucho por aprender…pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te amo Ino-le respondió feliz y sincero.

Y así unieron sus labios en su segundo beso, el segundo de tantas besos que les esperaban en el futuro, porque si de algo estaban seguros era que siempre se amarían.

FIN

**Awww!!! Que romántico!!! 3….jeje espero que les haya gustado y ahora solo me queda pedir un pequeño pero significativo REVIEW ya saben en el botón verde dar "click" y listo!!! A escribir opiniones xD **

**BYEBYE .o **


End file.
